my little cloud
by sailor water
Summary: sephiroth had his eyes on cloud for some time now his been wanting to give cloud his first injection of mako so him and zack do a plot . the plot is simple zack takes cloud to seph and in return zack gets for bag's of peanut butter cups ha ha vary funny.


author sailor water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix I only own this story so don't be mad at me okay now lets get to the story

this is going to be a SephxCloud Story no yaoi in this one but theres going to be a little kissing in here I'm still working on my other story so I hope I did this one right okay lets

get going

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

title : my little cloud

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I've had my eye's on him since he joined shinra . I want him, I want my little cloud but I know I have to wait to have him

" hey earth to sephiroth " Zack said while waving his hand in front of sephiroth's face

sephiroth turns and looked at Zack with a evil glare in his eye's " Zack what? are you doing here "

" i could ask you the same thing sephiroth " Zack said

" hmm I'm watching my little cloud why is that a problem Zack " sephiroth said then looked back at cloud was siting on a bench now

Zack says : "seph if you want him then go up to him and tell him"

sephiroth looked at his friend and said " its not that easy Zack "

Zack was going to say something when Sephiroth turned and walks off and says ill wait

"man you have to get a hold of yourself huh were you listening to me hey seph what "

sephiroth says : "Zack i have no time to mess what you I'm a general i have work to do "

Zack watched sephiroth stop walking then looked over hes shoulder at him then at cloud " is that what is more important to you then the one you love " i know his going to say his not ready poor seph come on man say it i know you want too

sephiroth looked at Zack and said " Zack "

" yes sir " he said too sephiroth

sephiroth says : " Bring my little cloud to my office "

"yes sir are we going to do the plot " i knew he would do it

"yes Zack we going too do it hmm he would be at his class about now " sephiroth said as he thinks yes my little cloud would be at his classes right now and Zack is going to get him for me how sweet but my heart belongs to him and Zack knows that "and Zack don't do any thing to my little cloud got it "

"yes sir" Zack said man i won't do any thing to him stop worrying so much " i cant wait to do this plot "

" me nether Zack" sepiroth said as he walks off to his office

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

cloud was doing his work as always that is all he does is work

"cadet strife".

"Yes sir" cloud said when one of the commanding officer's called his name

"2nd in command wants to see you" the man said

" yes sir thank you sir " cloud said to the man then walked out the door to go find his best friend

" yes sir " he said to Zack

" ah cloud i have big news guess what General sephiroth sent me here to get you

he said that he wants to see you and you're in big trouble" Zack said with a smile at him then he said

" well lets go you don't want to make him wait , come on cloud"

"Zack what did i do, is he really mad at me hey wait Zack" cloud said as he panics

Zack and cloud made it to the floor where sephiroth's office is at.

cloud started to get scared ! Zack looked at cloud don't be scared his not mad at you he just wants to

see you that's all ,Zack said in his head " all right you are ready to go see him" Zack said as he looks at cloud

cloud nodes his head at Zack " yes I'm ready " then he looked back at the door that leads to sephiroth's office

"okay let's go " Zack was going to knock on the door when someone in the room said come in Zack .then looked at cloud and smiled an d said " let's go cloud" Zack opened the door in a minute he did. sephiroth's eye's were on cloud and he felt cold run up his spin and he knew he was in big big trouble

"sephiroth i got your little cloud " Zack said . who does Zack think he is? I'm not sephiroth's little cloud ,no I'm not his and I'm not little. well maybe this stinks being short i never win " huh?

" So seph where is my pay" Zack said

" all right Zack here for bag's of peanut butter cups like you wanted now give me

cloud " sephiroth looked at cloud then back at Zack

humm, here his your's i got what I wanted " Zack pushed cloud to sephiroth . cloud just

looked up at him " cloud are you okay

" yes sir I'm fine but i don't understand whats going on here" cloud said that while looking up at sephiroth

" there is noting to worry about my love now why don't you go over there and sit on that chair okay well i finished this then we can go home " sephiroth said to cloud then he went back to his work

cloud just sat their watching sephiroth work . cloud just sighs . sephiroth looks

at cloud and decides to do it tomorrow his lover needs him right now . sephiroth gets up from his

chair and picks up his car keys looks back at cloud " cloud lets go home okay

"um? . sir whats going on i mean Zack said that you was mad at me are you sir"

"of course I'm not i can never be mad at you"sephiroth says to cloud

sephiroth and cloud got to the parking lot and went to his car then sephiroth helps cloud by opening

the door for him to get in . he smiled when he gets in . sephiroth got in the driver side door he

shut the door . then he started the car . he looks back at cloud and puts on the heater . he puts the

car in drive and drives off . they get to sephiroth's home . and get out of his car and went inside . cloud walks in . he started to look around when he heard sephiroth

"make your self at home cloud there is drinks in the kitchen ill be up stairs so if you need

any thing just call okay" he said to cloud

"okay thank you sir"

"all and cloud . don't call me sir here okay call me sephiroth" sephiroth said then he went up stairs and

cloud was left by himself . he looked around the living room the room was beautiful a leather love seat

and old antiques all over the room . cloud likes this room what cloud didn't realize is that sephiroth

was sneaking up behind him . sephiroth put his arm's around him . cloud jumps when sephiroth

whispered to him " cloud don't be scared why don't we go to the bedroom hmm"

sephiroth lead cloud to the bedroom he open the door for cloud the boy's eye's went wide

the bedroom was beautiful with silk sheets . the bed was huge . cloud looks back at sephiroth he

stared in to sephiroth's eyes There was something in his eyes that cloud just did not like

when sephiroth's eyes started to glow cloud kind of backs a way a little

"cloud you look scared whats wrong" sephiroth said in a worried voices

"your eyes their glowing is it because of the mako" he said to sephiroth

"yes it is mako that makes my eyes glow and cloud" he said to cloud

yes se...sephiroth " cloud watch sephiroth walk to the other side of the bed . cloud

doesn't trust this man he don't Even know General sephiroth that well so why did sephiroth

bring him here and why in his bedroom . cloud looks back at sephiroth "

cloud take your jacket off

"um s.sephiroth sir?"cloud said . cloud was scared he nows what this man was asking him to do but cloud was not ready for this but the man on the other side of the bedroom did not no that "

"cadet do not make me come over there and do it my self " sephiroth stared at cloud

. wen cloud started to shake . sephiroth can see the nervousness in clouds eyes . sephiroth moved from the other side of the bedroom to go over to cloud . sephiroth put his hand on clouds shoulder the other to start to undo clouds jacket . sephiroth nows that the boy is nervous but cloud needs this if hes going to mack it to Soldier . sephiroth went to pull clouds jacket off when cloud stop him by moving away " cloud what is it"

"sephiroth i cant do this I'm sorry i half to go I'm sorry sir" cloud went to walk out the door when sephiroth grabbed his arm and pulled cloud to him . cloud tried to puses sephiroth a way but sephiroth made sure that he don't get away from him " cloud lesson to me you don't want to go to the lab for your first injection of mako Ive got mako in

that cases over their . by the door cloud i don't want you to go to the lab to that mad man please cloud let me do it" he said to cloud

"sephiroth i" can i trust this man " okay ill let you do it" cloud said

" thank you cloud ill go get it" sephiroth went to wear the case was . sephiroth

pick the case up and went back to cloud . he sat the case dawn on a bed side table then he opened the case . he looked back at cloud then showed cloud the tube that had the mako in it cloud looked at it nervous "cloud don't be scared ill be right here" sephiroth said well he pulled a needle out and filled it with mako and set it dawn

"cloud i need you to thank off your jacket and lay dawn on the bedroom"

cloud did as he was told . sephiroth sat beside cloud on the bedroom

then picks up the needle . and put it to clouds arm " you might what to turn your head cloud " cloud turned his head away from sephiroth then pain shot up his arm as he put the needle in clouds arm . cloud starts to scream and kicks at him but all sephiroth can do is hold him down till he stops fighting and then after 7 minuets cloud finally stops . sephiroth gets up off cloud when he looks at the sleeping boy in his bedroom he smiles at him then he says in clouds ears 3 little words "i love you" sephiroth then picks cloud up and brings cloud back to his bunk room then lives the room to go to his room to get some sleep him self

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

the next day cloud waked up be someone banging on the door . he nows who it is it was Zack . cloud got up

off his bunk and walked to the door then he opened the door to find Zack on the other side with a big smile

on his face " what do you want you traitor" cloud said to Zack in a evil tone

"cloud whats wrong with you . why or you calling me a traitor all i get it dreaming of sephiroth again hmm " Zack said while he look at cloud

"Zack stop doing that I'm not in love with him a man cant go out with a man you now that" he said in a nervous tune

"ha ha ha i got you ha ha your face is so red ha ha i cant stop" Zack said will he look at cloud he was mad and Zack knew it by the way cloud was looking at him he now knows how to push clouds buttons " cloud I'm sorry i had to do that you look so funny when you get mad ha ha "

" Zack stop pushing my buttons " cloud said to Zack .cloud an Zack were to busy fighting that they did not notice sephiroth standing by the door with his arms cross " Zack I'm going to kick your butt"

"lets see you try cloud" Zack was ready to grab cloud and whop his butt when he hard a voice that makes even

the most hi ranking Soldier's jump out of their skin "Zack do not push my little clouds buttons"

" i didn't see you There sephiroth whats up me and cloud wear just playing" Zack step back a little from cloud when sephiroth walk up to cloud he look dawn at him and smiled at him " sephiroth your smiling huh cloud his smiling at you hmm clouds got a boyfriend"Zack said

"Zachery stop" sephiroth said to Zack well giving him a evil look

he then bend dawn then whispered to cloud and stood strait back up

"Zack i would like to see you in my office" then sephiroth walks out the door with a big grin on his face

Zack just stands their with a big scared look on his face . he looks at cloud " huh? cloud whats wrong? your face is red ah i see what did he say to you cloud"

cloud says : " Zack " cloud was so happy of what sephiroth said to him that tears started to come down his face

"cloud what did he say to you" Zack went over to cloud and look at him " cloud why or you crying"

cloud look up at Zack and said "sephiroth said that i made it to Soldier"

"cloud thats great news that means me and you or going to work together" Zack was so happy that him and cloud or going to work together . but that was not all sephiroth said

"Zack thats not all that sephiroth said to me" cloud said . cloud look at his friend . tears came dawn his face like poring rain

"cloud why are you still crying i mean its great that your in soldier but you half to stop crying" Zack took clouds face in his hands and look him in the eyes

cloud look at Zack and said " Zack sephiroth said that he loves me and he whats me and you

to go on a mission with him that is why I'm crying he is in love with me i cant believe that he loves me Zack do you now what this means" cloud said he then grabs Zack and shook him with all he has

"cloud stop shaking me okay cloud " Zack hugged his friend . Zack was happy that clouds dream cam true

the next day Zack and cloud meet sephiroth in the training yard . cloud was happy he got to see sephiroth again

but he was also happy that the mission that sephiroth told him about was where he came from and that means his going to see his mother again . cloud looked at Zack and sephiroth then up at the sky and said mom I'm coming home . then he hard sephiroth called out to him

"cloud come on we got to go huh? are you okay cloud" sephiroth walks up to cloud and puts his hand on

clouds head " whats the mater my little cloud" he said in a worried tone

"noting is wrong its just" cloud said that to sephiroth . Then cloud stood on his toes he put his arms around sephiroth's neck and kisses him then just like that he let go of sephiroth they both looked at one each other "sephiroth i love you"

"i love you to my little cloud" sephiroth said , he smiles at cloud and then Zack starts yelling

"hey you too love birds lets get going or where going to leave you to here or maybe i should take some pictures of you to kissing ha ha" Zack said that well he smiles at sephiroth and cloud

sephiroth says : " Zack you wouldn't or i will kick you out of soldier " sephiroth grabs clouds hand

and leads him to the truck . cloud smiles at him " will lets go then" he said to cloud

"yeah umm i mean yes sir" cloud said to sephiroth then all of a sudden . sephiroth started laughing cloud looked at him for a minuet then sephiroth stop laughing and look at cloud and said " cloud don't call me sir any more gust call me sephiroth okay we or lovers now"

"okay sephiroth" cloud looked up at sephiroth with a big grin on his face . and got in the truck with sephiroth and close the door

the end

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

well i hope you guys like it i worked really hard on this one but you guys now what it was worth it so please review thanks guys will sailor water is out of here and keep writing tho's story's okay see you guys bye bye

dang proof reading program it messed up my story stupid thing this make's me mad ohh well i hope you guys love the story thanks guys


End file.
